


Dream

by Icypearls



Series: i'm dating an alien [10]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, also i just love this, i know i said no more daily updates but i have a problem okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypearls/pseuds/Icypearls
Summary: Pearl has a dream while staying the night with Sheena.





	

Sheena blinked slowly. She didn’t have a television in her room, but there were flashing lights and voices coming from somewhere. She looked around and saw Pearl projecting from her gem. She sat up, squinting. “Pearl, what are you doing?” When Pearl didn’t answer, she looked down at her. Her eyes were closed and she was holding the pillow to her body tightly. Sheena smiled, realizing she was still asleep. She laid back down, looking up at the images on the ceiling. 

Pearl was running through a forest, her spear drawn. Her hair was longer than Sheena had ever seen it, but her outfit was still the same one she always wore. Suddenly she stopped, climbing a tree. She was grinning as she moved out onto a branched, dropping into a perfect crouch. Someone was calling her name. Just as the footsteps stopped, Pearl let herself fall from the tree. She landed in a pond. As she swam up, she was face to face with pink hair and a smile. “There you are. I missed you.”

The water rippled as they stayed afloat. “Why did you miss me? I’m always by your side.” 

Sheena was watching now, all hints of sleepiness gone. This was a dream, it had to be, but it let her see a side of Pearl that she didn’t know about. 

“You get jealous and stay away,” Rose said. Her smile dropped, and she knelt. They were on the beach, next to a fence that was slowly deteriorating. “Pearl, you know I love you.”

Pearl turned her back on Rose for a second, and when she turned around, Rose was walking away, hand in hand with a human who was obviously Greg. Pearl clenched her hands, shutting her eyes tightly. Then she jumped when two arms wrapped around her. She turned, greeted by green eyes and a flash of silver. “Hey.”

It was Sheena’s own face looking at her, the loving expression in her eyes holding her captive. She looked just like herself, but different, somehow. Like every part of her had a filter that made it just that much better. 

“Sheena.” Her voice was relieved as she took Sheena’s hand. “Don’t let me loose you again.”

Sheena chuckled and nodded. “Of course.” They started walking through Beach City and as they passed by the carwash, Greg walked out. 

Greg was distorted. Sometimes he looked as he usually did, sometimes his features took a menacing turn, and sometimes he looked nice. It was strange for Sheena to watch. “Hey girls.” 

Pearl stopped and looked at him. She watched as she released Pearl’s hand and walked over to Greg. “Well, hey yourself.” He said something that wasn’t heard and Sheena laughed, wrapping her arm around him. They walked away and Pearl watched. Once they were out of sight, she looked down, a tear dropping, rippling the pure white surrounding her. Another followed, and another. Pearl fell to her knees, a sob wracking her body. She pounded her fist on the ground. 

“It’s no more than I deserve,” she said. She sat, looking down at her hands. “I’m just a pearl. It doesn’t matter how hard I try, I’ll never be good enough.” 

Laying on the bed, Sheena wiped her eyes. She wanted to wake Pearl up, but she was afraid to. Her hand hovered over Pearl, but she didn’t shake her. Pearl was walking back up the steps and into the temple. She watched as Amethyst, Garnet, and Steven all enjoyed themselves, without her. She sniffed and opened the door to her room.

The image dissolved as Pearl sat up. She was breathing heavily, her eyes looking wide head. After a second, she shook her head. “It was just a dream.” She closed her eyes for a second, looking relieved. She jumped when Sheena touched her arm. She looked over, nervousness taking over. “Oh, I’m sorry, did I wake you?”

Sheena licked her lips after a second. “Pearl, you know I adore you, don’t you?”

Slowly, Pearl nodded. “Yes, you tell me that.”

“Do you feel it?” Sheena asked.

Pearl sat for a moment. “I do.” She looked over at Sheena. “I feel it every moment that we’re together.” She reached out for Sheena’s hand, and Sheena immediately responded. “Why?”

Sheena looked down. “I was going to wake you, I swear, but…I wanted to see what happened.” She swallowed, looking back up at Pearl. “I watched your dream.”

“You can dream walk? I didn’t realize humans could do that.” Pearl sounded excited, her eyes wide. “How many times have you done it?”

She put her hands on Pearl’s shoulders, shaking her head. “No, no. You dreams project. Did you not know that?”

Pearl’s face fell. “What? You…saw that?” She clasped her hands together. “I’m sorry. They’re just dreams. Steven says they’re just mixed up movies.” Her laugh came out nervous. 

Sheena pushed her own hair out of her face. “We really should talk about it. I’m not going _anywhere_. I’m here with you. For as long as you’ll keep me.”

It was obvious that Pearl was uncomfortable. “I know that,” she said. “We don’t need to talk about anything.”

“Pearl,” Sheena said again, her voice soft and a little sad. “We do. You’re afraid I’m going to leave.” She sighed. “I’m not going to pretend to know what happened with you and Rose. I’m not going to pry.” Then she took both Pearl’s hands in hers, shifting to look directly into her eyes. “I’m not Rose. I’m not going to decided I want someone else and go with them while stringing you along.”

The conflicted expression on Pearl’s face worried Sheena. Pearl spoke slowly, as if she were making sure of every word. “Rose didn’t string me along. She told me what she was doing. I never said I didn’t want her to. I-I’m sorry, Sheena. You’re nothing but amazing with me and I…I can only be a point of disappointment for you.” 

“No.” Sheena looked up at the ceiling, as if it would help her. “You’re not…I have never…What can I do to make you understand that you are everything I want. That you, Pearl, not some idealiozed version of what you could be, is what I love and what I want around and what I think of all the time.”

Pearl blushed, her eyes filling with tears. Sheena smiled. “I love _you_ , okay. You. Pearl, the gem who is sitting right in front of me, right now.” 

This time Sheena was ready. She opened her arms as Pearl came in for the hug. She held her close, as tightly as she could, and Pearl tightened her grip. “I love you, Sheena.” 

“We’re going to work on love you.” Sheena sighed, pulling away. “Now, let’s go to sleep, okay. We’ll do more tomorrow.”

They snuggled back into the blankets, Sheena wrapping her arms around Pearl and pulling her close. “Goodnight.”

Pearl laid her hands on Sheena’s, gripping them. “Goodnight,” she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't read M rated stories, this takes place directly after One, in which Pearl and Sheena umtimately decide that having sex is not right for their relationship, but ofc there are tears and emotional drainage, and Pearl falls asleep because stress. It's just a headcanon I have.
> 
> As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
